Meet the Rukawas, chapter 2
by Maplerivers
Summary: Sebagai catatan, Kaede masih gak ikhlas sebenarnya ikut mamanya kali ini, tapi kalau gak ikut, gak bakalan dia ketemu sama... (update karna kumalu banyak typonya)


**Meet the Rukawas, chapter 2**

"Mama, Momo-nee-san mecahin potnya orang!" Kensei mengadu ke Nyonya Rukawa. Dia yang dari tadi jadi sasaran kakaknya yang sedang asik dengan _kendama_-nya. Mentang-mentang Cuma Momo yang enggak disuruh bantuin bawa barang-barang.

"Kensei sih pakai menghindar, coba kalo enggak, gak bakalan pecah itu," Momo berkata, coba mengalihkan tuduhan.

"ya iya tapi nanti kena kepalaku!" Kensei marah-marah. Ekspresinya mengingatkan Momo pada _shibe_ yang lagi mengeram, membuat gadis itu tertawa

"Momo," Nyonya Rukawa mulai menceramahi anak perempuan satu-satunya itu, sedari tadi beliau hanya mendengar kedua anak termudanya itu berantem dan kesabarannya mulai menipism "minta maaf juga ke yang punya pot, bilang nanti diganti. Jangan lupa," Nyonya Rukawa berkata setelah ceramah yang lumayan panjang.

"Iya mama," Momo mulai berjalan untuk bertanggung jawab atas ulahnya. Kensei senyum-senyum bahagia melihat kakaknya mendapat balasan yang setimpal.

"kena _kendama _enggak sakit-sakit amat," Kaede berkata, merasa kasihan dengan wajah melas Momo. Dia tahu sebenarnya Momo memang salah, tapi kalau diketawain saat kena hukuman kan kasihan juga.

"coba Kaede-nii yang kena!" Kensei nyolot melemparkan bola _kendama _ yang sebenarnya terikat ke batangnya itu ke arah kakaknya.

"iya-iya, ih gitu aja nyolot," Kaede menghindari serangan Kensei

"Ayo. Sudah selesai?" Nyonya Rukawa bertanya pada Momo yang berjalan ke arah mereka, "ayo buru-buru, kita gak mau kalau terlalu siang dan gak dapat tempat," beliau berkata, berusaha menyukut semangat anak-anaknya untuk mulai berjalan

Sebenarnya mereka bisa menuju ke taman di dekat Shohoku untuk _ohanami, _tapi seperti yang Nyonya Rukawa jelaskan ke anak-anaknya, beliau ingin suasana baru saat melihat sakura bermekaran setelah bertahun-tahun hanya di Shohoku. Jadilah beliau mengajak (baca:menyeret) anak-anaknya untuk keluar dari Shohoku untuk mencari suasana baru, dengan protes yang paling keras datang dari Kaede karena dia tahu dia yang bakalan dapat jatah membawa barang-barang.

Dan benar saja. Untung saja Kensei mau membantunya membawa kotakkotak bento untuk piknik mereka

"Nah kan sudah ramai.." Nyonya Rukawa berkata

"Nee-san sih bikin lama," Kensei berkata, menyalahkan Momo, sepertinya masih kesal dengan kakaknya yang biasanya jadi partner in crime-nya itu

"berarti pulang aja.." Kaede menggerutu, selamanya introvert

"baru sampai kok ngajak pulang," Nyonya Rukawa mencomeli anaknya, beliau kemudian menggandeng putra keduanya itu agar tidak berlama-lama

Kaede kemudian menyeret langkahnya

"Mama, aku mau foto-foto di dekat sungai ya!" Momo berkata

"tunggu dulu, nyari tempat dulu. Biar nanti kamu gak kebingungan nyariinya,"

"hm.." Momo mulai cemberut, "pasti lama, udah banyak orang iniih.."

"Momo"

"Okey"

Hanya menyebut nama mereka sekali saja cukup untuk meluruskan tingkah anak-anaknya. Sasuga Nyonya Rukawa

Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan tempat yang menurut Nyonya Rukawa ideal, tidak terlalu ramai dan juga tidak tepat di bawah pohon sakura dimana mereka akan terkena guguran bunga yang intens. Meskipun menurut Kaede jarak dengan orang asing yang menjadi tetangganya masih terlalu dekat.

"Sana kalau mau cari spot foto-foto," Nyonya Rukawa memberi izin pada anak-anakna setelah mereka selesai manata tempat piknik mereka. Momo tentu langsung bergegas dan langsung menyeret adik bungsunya untuk ikut dengannya. Melupakan pertengkaran mereka saat berangkat tadi. Nyonya Rukawa hanya menyesap pelan _ocha_-nya sambil memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah putra-putrinya itu. Sudah hafal dengan love-hate Momo dan Kensei

"Kamu gak ikut Kaede?" tanya Nyonya Rukawa, putra keduanya itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, meskipun matanya masih menatap layar hapenya. Pemuda itu kemudian bersandar pada sikunya sambil mengambil _edamame _sebagai bahan cemilannya

"Mama kan tahu sendiri, kalau ada yang nemenin mereka berdua, mereka malah berantem mulu. Biarin ajalah, malah akur," pemuda itu berkata, masih mengupasi kedelai jepang itu. Kebiasannya adalah menhgupasi sebanyak-banyaknya sampai biji-bijina terkumpul banyak baru dimakan

Biasanya Reiji yang sebel sendiri kalau melihat Kaede makan _edamame_

Mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan yang sangat indah itu dalam keheningan, setidaknya mereka berdua ng tidak berkata apa-apa. Keramaian yang ada di sekeliling mereka sudah cukup untuk mengisi suara

Lama kelamaan dengan suasana yang begitu menghanyutkan itu membuat Kaede mengantuk akhirnya. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan sih bagi Shohoku's ace itu. Tapi sebelum pemuda itu terhanyut dalam lelap, ibunya membangunkannya

"Kaede, jangan tidur. Mama mau cari _mochi sakura _buat papa, ya. Jangan tidur"

Tentu saja pemuda itu menggerutu dan hampir saja mengabaikan perintah ibunya itu untuk meneruskan tidur, tapi tentu Nyonya Rukawa mengantisipasinya dan kemudian mendekatkan _natto_ ke hidung putranya itu

Untung Kensei request _natto_ dan telur buat bekal piknik ini

"tunggu sampai Momo dan Kensei datang. Mereka sudah Mama text," Nyonya Rukawa berkata saat Kaede masih menggosok-gosok hidungnya dari bau _natto_ yang menyengat

Namun tanpa memastikan bahwa putranya benar-benar kehilangan ngantuknya atau belum, Nyonya Rukawa langsung meninggalkannya untuk mencari oleh-oleh. Dan akhirnya, Kaede yang masih dongkol kembali memejamkan matanya

* * *

"Nii-san bangun, Nii-san!" suara Kensei yang gantian menggangu tidur siang Kaede. Tunggu kenapa ini terang sekali? Oh iya _Ohanami_

"Kensei, menurutmu dia apa ya? Kok cantik banget," samar-samar Kaede mendengar Momo berkata, membingungkan kakaknya. Karena betapa random perkataannya membuat Kaede berfikir mungkin dia masih bermimpi

"ayo bangun dulu kakak!" Kensei masih berusaha membangunkan kakaknya yang sebenarnya sudah bangun, tapi masih belum membuka matanya

"Miss Japan?" Momo menerka-nerka

"masa sih?" kini gantian Kensei yang bertanya-tanya. Kalaupun bukan mimpi dan kedua adiknya itu benar-benar mendiskusikan sesuatu yang nyata, Kaede tidak mau ikutan berurusan dengan keusilan dua trouble-maker itu

"cantik banget loh!" Momo masih berkata dengan nada benar-benar takjub

"AKB kah?" Kensei yang gantian menerka-nerka

"gimana kamu bisa tahu?" Momo bertanya, kini terdengar menggoda Kensei, pasti anak bungsu Rukawa itu kini memerah pipinya karena Momo tahu dia WOTA

"atau bukan!"

"nah sekarang gimana kamu bisa tahu kalau bukan?" Kaede lagi-lagi ingat kalau Momo itu benar-benar pandai membalik-balikkan kata-kata. Karenanya akhirnya Kaede membuka matanya saking penasarannya dia dengan apa atau siapa yang dimaksud Momo dan Kensei

"Nah akhirnya! Nii-san.." Kensei langsung merengek ketika dia tahu Kaede sudah bangun

"Kakak ini harus gimana?" Momo juga langsung ngegelendot lengan kanan kakaknya itu

"kalian abis ngapain?" meskipun bertanya begitu, mata pemuda itu hanya tertuju ke Momoko, mengingat dari tadi cuma Momo yang badung

"Enggak, bukan aku kali ini," Momo berkata, terlihat jujur, "Kensei tuh gak sengaja tersandung terus jatuh kena kakaknya itu, yang duduk di sebela kita," Momo menjelaskan

"aku udah minta maaf, tapi..." Kensei terlihat muram, dia bakan berkaca-kaca

"Kensei masih merasa bersalah, kakak, tadi pas jatuh kena makanannya dan kena ke rok kakaknya," Momo berkata, setengah berbisik. Dengan posisinya yang masih ngegelendot itu tentu mudah baginya untuk bisik-bisik ke telinga kakaknya itu

Perkataan Momo itu tentu membuat Kaede duduk lebih tegak, tapi juga mendengus setengah kesal. Pasti ada aja sesuatu yang terjadi karena adik-adiknya itu kurang berhati-hati

"orangnya ngeliatin sini gak?" Kaede kemudian bertanya, posisinya yang membelakangi tetangga hanaminya itu membuatnya lebih gampang untuk membicarakan mereka

"masih berusaha membersihkan roknya," Kensei yang menghadapnya dan otomatis membuatna menghadap orang yang dibicarakan

"kalian beneran sudah minta maaf?"

"sudah!" keduanya berseru dengan kompak

"yaudah, mau diapain lagi? Mau gantiin roknya?" Kaede bertanya setelah menghembuskan napas yang cukup panjang, teringat bahwa adik-adiknya itu masih imperssionable dan gampang merasa bersalah

"ya kan..."

"ya udah itu aja!" Momo tiba-tiba berseru, "gantiin makanannya aja," gadis itu memberi solusi

"nah iya, sana" Kaede langsung menyuruh adik bungsunya. Lebih cepat lebih baik

"sana Ken, mumpung makannan kita juga masih banyak,"

"tapi.. temenin.." Kaede merasa aneh, gak biasanya Kensei cemen

"enggak ah, sendiri aja. Kan kamu yang ngejatuhin makanannya," normalnya mmang prinsip di keluarga Rukawa; siapa yang bertindak dia yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi kalau yang lebih muda minta tolong, yang lebih tua juga lebih baik menolong

Makanya Kaede juga merasa aneh pada Momo yang tidak biasanya gak mau nolongin Kensei

"Kak, temenin.." Kensei kini merengek padanya

"sama Momo-nee-san aja sana, pasti tadi jatuh karena kejar-kejaran kan?"

"Enggak. Beneran!" Momo ngotot, dan biasanya kalau memang bukan salahnya dia juga gak bakalan mau mengaku

"yaudah adiknya ditemenin," mendengar perintah kakak keduanya itu, Momo kemudian bermuka masam

"aku gak berani kakak..."

"iya aku juga.."

"emang dia tadi marah-marah sama kalian?" keduanya menggelengkan kepala mereka, "terus? Kok takut?"

"abisnya.." setengah dari perkataan Momoko terdengar tidak jelas karena dia menggumam

"Hah?" Kaede mulai kesal karena kedua adiknya itu mulai gak jelas

"dia cantik banget kakak," Momo berbisik ke telinga Kaede, membuat Kaede memandangi kedua adiknya itu dengan tatapannya yang datar

"Beneran!" Momo berkata, merasa bahwa dengan tatapan datar itu, kakaknya gak bakalan percaya dengan alasan konyol itu, "kalau dia artis gimana coba? Kalau tiba-tiba bodyguardnya datang terus marah-marah karena artisnya sebenarnya gak terima, gimana?"

Okay, sekarang sudah mulai absurd. Secantik apa sih orang ini sampai benar-benar membuat Momo dan Kensei merasa terintimidasi?

"Yuk," Kaede berdiri, tidak mau berlama-lama lagi. Paling juga kedua adiknya ini lagi ngeprank dia, mana mungkin orang paling cantik ada di sekitar sini. Seketika kakaknya berdiri Momo dan Kensei juga ikut berdiri, nah kan, paling juag mereka cuman mengada-ada.

Tapi begitu pemuda itu berbalik dan menggiring adik-adiknya untuk segera minta maaf dan memberi makann kompensasi itu, dia langsung membeku.

Yang ada di pandangannya adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu, yang Kaede yakin akan terasa sangat lembut kalau melihat rambut coklat gelap itu menari bersama kelopak sakura yang tertiup angin. Kulit bersih beningna terlihat kemerahan dengan suasana terang di bawah guyuran sakura ini

Ketika Momo dan Kensei berbicara dengan gadis itu, Kaede bisa melihat mata bulatnya berbinar dengan indah, senyuman lebarnya memperlihatkan gigi-gigi rapi yang di satu sisinya terlihat gingsul kecil yang mempercantik senyuman. Dan kalau Kaede tidak berkedip dia bisa melihat lesung pipi yang semakin melengkapi senyuman menawan itu

Itulah sebabnya dia tidak berkedip sepanjang gadis itu menjelaskan pada Momoko dan Kensei kalau dia sama sekali tidak marah atau dendam pada anak-anak kecil itu.

Saat Kensei menyodorkan makanan pengganti untuk gadis itu, hidung mancung gadis cantik itu mengerut imut dan suaranya mengalun saat berkata terima kasih pada kensei karena yang diberikan adalah salah satu makanan favoritnya

Tunggu apa itu _Ai no Uta_

"Nii-san!" suara keras Momo mengagetkan Kaede, membangunkannya. Dan iya, panitia _Ohanami_ memang menyetel _Ai no Uta_, lagu romantis ini bukan cuma hasil imajinasi Kaede.

"apaan?"

"udah"

"apanya?" Momo dan Kensei melihatnya seperti mereka melihat seseorang yang kehilangan setengah dari total sel otaknya

"Eh Rukawa –kun, ada apa nih? Seakan terbangun dari mimpi terjatuh dari tangga kemudian terbangun gara-gara disiram air dingin, mata Kaede terbuka lebar mendengar suara ceria dari seseorang yang baru saja menyapanya

"Bodyguard!" Momoko berbisik yang tentu saja membuat Kensei ikut tegang, tapi kemudian bocah itu menepak lengan Momo setelah tahu siapa orang yang baru saja datang

"Baka, itu Sendoh Akira!"

* * *

Sejujurnya kalau Kaede yang menjadi Momoko dia juga bakalan tegang karena tiba-tiba saja muncul orang tinggi besar yang langsung tahu nama keluarga mereka. Dan iya dua putra tertua kedua Rukawa juga tinggi besar, tapi Sendoh Akira secara fisik lebih terlihat besar karena memang dia lebih tinggi 10 centi-nan dari Kaede dan tentu saja lebih berat

Tapi yang membuat Kaede lebih terkejut bukan karena kedatangan pemain andalan Ryonan, dia harusnya ingat kalau taman ini dekat dengan SMA Ryonan, melainkan perkataan dari makhluk terindah yang Kaede pernah lihat alias hadis cantik itu

"ah akhirnya kakak sampi juga,"

KAKAK? Makhluk terindah yang pernah Kaede lihat ini ada hubungan darah dengan musuh bebuyutannya?

Iya, Kaede menganggap Sendoh sebagai musuh bebuyutan karena dialah orang yang perlu dia kalahkan agar Anzai-sensei memberinya izin untuk belajar di AS

Tentu saja Kaede tidak latah dan langsung berseru 'KAKAK?' seolah-olah dia tidak menerima kenyataan. Dia harus tetap stay cool di depan gadis cantik ini, dan bytheway sekarang dia tahu nama gadis cantik ini berawalan dengan Sendoh juga

Setelah semua orang mulai menyadari bahwa saling tatap terlalu lama itu bikin canggung juga, akhirnya Kensei yang pertama kali menhelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Bahwa dia tidak sengaja menjatukan makanan di rok Sendoh-san (si gadis cantik) karena tidak berhati-hati dan tersandung. Dan dia ingin memberikan makanan pengganti karena terlalu merasa bersalah

Nah itu baru Kensei yang berjiwa kesatria

Dan karena Kensei juga adalah kesatria yang baik hati dan ramah dia juga menawarkan pada keluarga Sendoh (Nyonya Sendoh datang bersamaan dengan putranya) untuk menggabungkan tikar merek karena kakakknya, Kaede, kenal dan sering bertemu, walaupun berbeda sisi di lapangan basket dengan Sendoh Akira

Tidak disangka mereka mengiyakan karena memang jarak tikar mereka juga tidak ada 1 meter

Nyonya Rukawa yang baru kembali pun juga tidak menyangka apa yang terjadi karena sebelum ditinggal hanya ada Kaede yang bersantai dan kini ada tiga anak-anaknya sedang bercengkrama akrab dengan orang-orang asing dan merubah pikinik kecil mereka menjadi pesta kebun

Saat pulang Nyonya Rukawa tidak sanggup untuk tidak menginterogasi anak-anaknya dan tentu menasehati mereka untuk tidak gegabah dengan orang asing. Tentu tidak lupa dengan istilah 'stranger danger' yang sebenarnya sudah tertanan di kepala anak-anak keluarga Rukawa sejak kecil, tapi melihat bagaimana gulible dan sok ramah anak-anaknya, kecuali Kaede(kadang Kensei, meskipun mereka berdua juga bakal sama-sama jadi 'easy-going' kalau sudah ada Momoko) sepertinya Nyonya Rukawa perlu mengingatkan kembali

Bukan hanya karena berbahaya, tapi juga rasa segan karena telah mengganggu

"tapi Ma, mereka bukan orang asing loh," Kensei menyanggah

"karena kalian sudah kenalan. Tapi sebelumnya kan belum"

"bukan, Akira-san kan lawan mainnya Kaede-nii," Kensei menjelaskan

"tapi, tadi katanya kalian ng menawari sebelum Akira-san datang,"

"bukan aku, Kensei aja. Gara-gara dia jatuhin makanan," Momo berkatam masih juga tidak mau disalahkan

"Iya. Itu kan berarti sebelumnya kalian gak kenal, kalo mau minta maaf dan mengganti karena kesalahan emang gak apa-apa dan itu baik, tapi kan kita harus sega juga, jangan-jangan mereka merasa keganggu sama niat baik kita,"

"Okay," Kensei mengangguk-angguk

"Mama gak melarangm tapi besok lagi lebih hati-hati ya"

"Iya Mama," Kensei menjawab, kedua kakaknya meskipun sudah sering diceramahi masih mengangguk-angguk juga saat Nyonya Rukawa mengedarkan pandangan ke mereka

"tapi Mama masih salah loh," Momo berkata, ekspresi mukanya sudah kembali ke perangai aslinya yang sangat usil, "Nara-nee-chan bukan orang asing karena kita tahu dia,"

"hmm, maksudnya?" Nyonya Rukawa mengernyitkan kening, dia bisa membedakan nada 'playful' Momoko, dia juga bisa melihat anak gadisnya itu menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Kensei, mulai mengajak usil adiknya

"dia cantik, rambutnya panjang,"

"Nama lengkapnya Sendoh Nara," Kensei melengkapi, mulai tahu kemana Momo mengarahkan pembicaraan ini

"iya," Momo mengonfirmasi Kensei, dua anak ini mulai menunjukan ekspresi jahil yang serupa

"makanan favoritnya Mapo tofu," Kensei melanjutkan, matanya berkilauan ke arah Momo

"tapi, bukan itu saja faktanya," Momo secara dramatis erbalik badan setelah melangkah dua langkah di depan keluarganya, membuat ibu, kakak dan adiknya memperhatikan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya

"faktanya, Nara-neechan tadi tukeran nomor hp sama Kaede-nii-san!"

Kaede, yang tentu saja langsung jadi pusat perhatian Mamanya dan juga Kensei (tunggu, Kensei? Kensei juga? Kok Kensei baru tahu? Biasanya kalo Momo sudah tahu Kensei juga sudah tahu, but anyway) Kaede hanya bisa memelototi Momoko

Bagaimana troublemaker satu ini tahu tentang hal ini, padahal pemain basket yang dijuluki kitsune ini sudah diam-diam memastikan kalau gak ada yang melihat interaksinya dengan Sendoh Nara

Dasar Momo tukang ngadu!

"Oh ya?" Nyonya Rukawa terlihat sangat tertarik dengan prospek romance anaknya yang terkenal ganteng itu

Dan Kensei, tunggu, apa-apaan dengan ekspresi terpukau di muka Kensei itu?

Memang Kensei sedang dalam fase dimana dia sangat mengidolakan Kaede, tapi sepertinya dia juga benar-benar mengagumi 'game' Kaede

"Emang kenapa? Gak boleh ya?" Kaede bersungut-sungut, dasar Momo, ini kan harusnya rahasia antara dia dan Nara

"boleh Kaede, boleh kok," Nyonya Rukawa berkata, mengingatkan darimana senyuman jahil Momoko berasal

"yang gak ngebolehin paling Sendoh Akira-san," Momo menyeletuk, membuat Kaede memberikannya tatapan sinis

Anyway, ini fic terbaru setelah hiatus cukup lama, dan ada beberapa hal yang aku overthinking, technically, but..

Semoga menghibur ya

Aku kangen dengan original characterku ini, Momoko dan Kensei, pengen masukin Reiji juga tapi kayanya bakalan susah, semoga kalian bisa senang sama karakter mereka dan bisa lebih tahu giman dinamika keluarga Rukawa yang lain dari pada lainnya :D

Sebenarnya ini tuh karena pengen nulis Sendoh juga tapi akhirnya malah dia cuman ngomong satu kalimat, :d, semoga bisa ada cerita lagi tentang Akira-san. Okay, sampai ketemu lagi di lain kesempatan.


End file.
